Dribble Drabble Meme
by 3LW00D
Summary: A series of drabbles written using the writing meme.


**A/N: **_With my muse gone, I turned to my good friend Sora-M-Jigen for inspiration and she agreed to play the Writing Meme with me. We both turned our respective music devices on shuffle and had until the end of a song to write a short dribble drabble to go along with it. _

_This is also my very first time playing around in the Assassin's universe, so I would really like feedback so I know what to improve._

_Chracters will be OOC at times following the Rule of Funny._

Assassin's Creed Song Meme

**Crush 40: Watch Me Fly**

Staring down from such a height, the fall looked incomprehensibly far. It was nothing like leaping from the roof of his best friend's house, nor over the rail of the stairs when escaping from the white-roped Masters after some particularly nasty prank.

With a gulp, he backed away from the edge of the platform only to be caught from behind and held firmly in place by the shoulders. "Where do you think you are going?" The voice was neither hard nor soft but firm and leaving no room for argument.  
>Again the novice tried to swallow, but his throat had gone dry and his tongue was cottony. "Well-I-"<br>"Do not worry." The Assassin soothed. "It is not called the Leap of Faith for nothing." He squeezed his shoulder again, "You are The Flying One, now fly!" And with that he gave a push, and the Eagle of Masyaf took flight for the first time.

**Caramelldansen:** Internet remix-thing:

Ezio grinned at his ancestor, right hand clamped over his mouth in an attempt not to lose control at his expense, a quick glance to the side showed their mutual descendent Desmond in the same pose. On the other side of the room, Altair was locked in a brutal argument with the one-armed Rafiq, Malik. He was losing.  
>"Come now! You owe me after all you've done! Just one little dance."<br>A strange song in some foreign language with an upbeat tune and foot-tapping rhythm played over the loudspeakers. Unable to take the music anymore, or the very thought of dancing to it –WITH MALIK! He took the only other option. To run.  
>Ezio leaned over to whisper to Desmond, "What god-awful music was that?"<br>Desmond grinned, "Caramelldansen, an internet remix thing."

**Crush 40: Escape from the City:**

His breath came in gasps, how was it possible they had followed him this long? Surely his pursuer was tired by now! He glanced over his shoulder, no still there. And then up ahead, as if by divine command the crowd parted and he saw the city walls, only two more streets and then freedom! Quickly surveying his path, the Master Assassin leapt up and grabbed hold of the support beam of a house, swinging himself around and up onto the roof. From there he dashed across the rooftops until taking a flying leap off the city wall and into a waiting hay bale. There he was content to wait until Malik had lost interest of trying to get him to clean the bureau.

**Kokia Chowa Oto- with reflection:**

Someone was screaming. It was not until much later that he realized that it was himself. His attention was focused solely on the bloodied form of the Novice. His dear sweet young brother who had been so honored and excited to accompany the two older Hashashin on the mission to the temple.

His vision turned a bright crimson and without thinking he had pounced upon the nearest Templar, plunging his hidden blade deep into his neck and allowing it to drink deeply of his blood. And then as his stoop up like a lion surveying his kill, three more latched onto his limbs, dragging him down underneath them.

A roar escaped the assassin as he tried to throw his captors aside to reach Kadar, he had to get to him! He cursed Altair for his arrogance and disregard to anyone other than himself. Just as he escaped the Templars, Malik saw as Robert himself grinned, snatching the grey-hooded Novice by the throat, allowing him to dangle and claw at the Templar leader's gloved hands before deliberately throwing a look to the elder brother, pulling out a knife, and mortally wounding the Novice before dropping him and stalking towards his new victim.

**Bring Me to Life:**

Malik inched his way out of his window until perched upon a platform. Once there he crouched and stared up at the ink black sky dotted with pinpoints of light. His heart felt torn between grief and an all-consuming blinding rage. He looked down at the ground far below and contemplated "slipping" and falling to join his brother in peaceful slumber.

But then the rage would take control and he found himself willed to live, if only to plot the death of the Flying One for what he did. He itched for his blade to taste his blood-accept he no longer had a blade. Or an arm for that matter. He looked at his pitiful stump. Yes, the Flying One would die for what he did, and Malik would enjoy every minute of it.

**Hack/Sign Under the Moon:**

Masyaf was crowded, every citizen crammed into the streets to celebrate the newest batch of Novices who had completed the Leap of Faith and received the white hoods of the Assassins. The young Hashashin swaggered about proudly, accepting drinks from any who were offering and more than one of them becoming slightly tipsy. Two however were enjoying the attention more than most. They stood together amidst a group of admiring, giggling girls performing feats of athletics and daring. Sparing each other such that it was more of a dance, spinning away at the last seconds to avoid each other's blade and then coming together again to continue. They attracted a crowd of Masters too who joined in the dance until all the assassin's performed long into the night.

**Guiles Theme:** Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Guiles theme goes with everything. Nuff said.

**Sleepyhead Instrumental:**

Desmond rolled out of bed and rubbed at his eyes. Some strange remix music was coming from down the hall again. He groaned, this was becoming ridiculous! Jerking his hoodie over his head he stalked out the door and was met in the hall by Ezio and Shaun.  
>"Can't sleep?"<br>The Brit and Italian nodded. "I would recommend that we kill him, but that would ensure our births never occur", Ezio sighed.  
>Desmond shrugged, "I'm almost willing to risk it.<br>In the end, they simply ensured the death of any device capable of music.

**Coheed And Cambria - Welcome Home**

"Whoa", the Assassin called to his bay stallion as he sat back in the saddle and gave a gentle tug on the reins. Once his steed had come to a halt he reach up and tugged down his hood, blinked in the light and then gazed lovingly up at the great fortress of Masyaf. "It is good to be home, is it not?" He reached forward to pat the strong neck of the horse before swinging gracefully down from his perch and handing the animal off to a waiting novice.

He strode through the tall iron gates into the town, most of it in the shadow of the fortress. High walls rose in all directions, but rather than feeling stifling the Hashashin was comforted by their presence. Archers strode along the tops of the walls, their keen eyes watching for any sign of trouble.

As the assassin traveled further up the path to the fortress the sharp clang of steel meeting steel met his ears along with the sharp, painful shouts of the novices who were in the training ring. "Rauf, destroyer of novices." He laughed to himself.

Finally, the white-robed assassin made his way to the doors of the office of the Grand Master of the order. While raising his hand to knock on the door, he took a deep breath. Breathing in the leather, polish, and ink. "Yes, yes it is good to be home."

**Woodkid: Iron –**

The cold bite of steel met his shoulder, warm sticky blood rushed down his arm. The Assassin hissed with the pain and jumped back out of reach of his attacker. The wound in his shoulder was only the newest in his collection; blood flowed freely, staining his robes crimson.

Across from the newly promoted assassin, a knight in chain mail growled with pleasure, he had taken great care to keep the younger man alive to toy with him, but now he was ready to finish the fight. His eyes glowed malicious as he again raised his sword, licking his lips with pleasure and anticipation.

Breathing heavy and blade hanging from limp fingers the young assassin saw the change in his enemy. He saw the glow of the eyes. With a final breath, he drew himself up to his full height and raised his blade and rushed forward to finish the fight.

**Touhou - Bad Apple. - **

Altair leapt nimbly out of the way of Malik's blade with a hearty laugh. He danced around his opponent, ducking and slashing, searching for an opening in his careful defense. "Have you had enough, brother?"

The shorter assassin simply grinned, "That depends, have you?" He took a half-hearted step forwards, feinting with his long sword and then following it up with a slash from his dagger. The feint of course missed but the dagger caught the Eagle unawares.

Altair dropped his sword in surprise as his hand flew to touch at the spot of red on his mouth. "Cheater!" he cried in open anger, "The Master said for swords only!"

"Ah!" Malik cheered, but you yourself always say that 'Everything is Permitted' so why not this?"

**Howard Shore: Concerning Hobbits -**

Altair smiled to himself. There nothing more he loved in the world than to watch his two sons chasing each other around the courtyard of the fortress.

Darin dodged nimbly around his younger brother, then led him squealing through a batch of Novices who were practicing with their blades. The two boys ran in and out of their legs, and then scurried up a large pile of boxes before leaping with all the grace of young boys back to the dusty earth and collapsing into a smiling pile to nap in the warm air.

**Kingdom Hearts ll: The World that Never Was-**

Masyaf was a ghost town. There was no other way to describe it. Altair stood looking over the place that used to be his home but there was almost nothing left to describe it. The once tall buildings were crumbling and the grass was moving in to reclaim everything. The assassin let out a sigh and sat down to perch upon a chunk of wall. It was strange to still be young and strong when everything around him was dead and decaying.

**Kutless: Everything I need -**

He smiled softly as Maria entered their bedchamber. "The boys are fast asleep. And you should be too." She gestured to the bandages that covered the right side of his chest.

He responded by gently pulling her to him and kissing her tenderly as she situated herself on the bed and snuggled closer to him. "What would I do without you?"

"Mmmm, probably still be a bloody mess." She spoke around the kiss.

Altair considered that for a moment before agreeing, "Yes, that is likely. We both know Malik would only laugh."

**A/N: **_*caugh* Yes, erm...no idea where that last one came from...Anyway, please review and let me know how I did._


End file.
